Since I Fell for You
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Kagome keeps dreaming weird dreams, and is surprised that Inuyasha dreams them too. [Completed...i think]
1. Default Chapter

Since I Fell for You  
  
By IYWriterGirl (Kyla M.)  
  
Dedicated to my father, who although hasn't been here, still remains in my heart, and to Wethril (Fanfiction.net user) for inspiring me to write, without knowing it, especially by her Mashiro Seikan site.  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__- Disclaimer: I will only write one of these for the entire fic. I don't own Inuyasha, or any books mentioned! Arigato! -__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__- Alternate Universe. I just had this idea stuck in my head. It's basically not unique as you probably think but I have unique twists and turns that'll keep you guessing. -__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__- Letters like that at the beginning of a sentence means new point of view unless marked by POV name "letters" like that is thought Letters or 'letters' mean thoughts {letters} means person on the other line of a phone [letters] means the person whose point of view it's in -__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
Since I Fell for You  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
I had walked a road that seemed endless. It was like walking in circles. Every step in life I took brought me right back to where I already was. Then I fell. Into a pit of complete nothingness. Or so I had thought. When I came out of the pit I met him. The one I truly wanted. I fell deeply in love. Yet his heart belonged to another. I was only 14 then. Now I am 24. Ten entire years have passed. I haven't heard heads nor tails about him since then.  
  
The pit I fell into was depression. My father was killed in a car accident, and my mother had left as in died when I was a child. Then, my brother Souta and I, we lived with my grandfather till I went to college, after he'd also died. Souta lived in my dorm with me. A single dorm as I had requested after I was accepted. I was on the only full scholarship they gave. I only had one friend through college, who also had a single with her brother. She was my only friend, Sango Tajiya.  
  
The week after I turned 24, I started my first teaching job. The school was Spirit of the Skies High. It was a school for the extremely gifted, and unique. I was privileged to receive the honor of working as a teacher there. They even accepted Souta in; however, he still went to public school as he didn't want to be treated special. My name... Kagome Higurashi. This is my story. My story of believing the impossible, and achieving the impossible.  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
At 16 I was stupid. I thought I'd fallen for someone I could relate to. She'd stabbed me in the back many times. I finally left Kikyo, to see a younger girl fall apart because she'd fallen for me. I helped her for awhile, after her father died, because she'd become an orphan then, and I knew what it felt like. My father died just after I was born, and at six my mother died.  
  
It wasn't until the young girl left; I realized I felt something...like a crush. I knew she was younger than me, yet I still felt it. Now I am 26. Two years ago, with my best friend Miroku Houshi, and my old foster, Kaede, I started a school called Spirit of the Skies High: School for the Uniquely Gifted. I had pushed the high school into a huge success and I had a 93% success rate of my students going to Ivy League colleges.  
  
I never have gotten over that girl. I don't even remember her name, yet I know that she's out there. My name... Inuyasha Hanyou. This is my story. Of finding the one you've lost, even after every curve life's thrown at you.  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
Kagome-  
I got out of my old car, cold from the wind. I had my bag of desk stuff, like a picture of Souta, and an old picture of Souta, Grandfather, Dad, and I. I also had my little personal library, which included The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon and Eyes of the Dragon, both by Stephen King, Both Sides of Time, Out of Time, Prisoner of Time, and For All Time, all by Caroline B. Cooney. (a/n: which I might add are all very good books. The four by cooney are a series and go in the order they are written. my favorite is for all time and there is believed to be a fifth one in that series coming out for those that have read that series.)  
  
I walked into the front of the school, yet I didn't see a student yet. An older woman walked up to me. "Miss Higurashi, I presume?" she asked. "Yeah... But call me Kagome. Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. "In-service today. I'm Kaede. Mr. Hanyou wishes to speak with you about a few things. Come this way Kagome." the older woman said heading down a hall. I followed. -__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__- Inuyasha-  
I was reading my email when Kaede came in with the new teacher. I looked up. She had long black wavy hair, deep brown eyes, and a bright smile. She looked faintly familiar. I got up to greet her when she tripped over something. I caught her, but a picture in a mahogany frame fell out of her bag and the glass shattered on the ground. I helped her steady herself, and then I picked up her picture.  
  
I remembered the girl who I had began to love and noticed her in the picture. "Is that you?" I asked. "Yes... And my late grandfather, my late father, and my brother, Souta, Mr. Hanyou." she said, straightening out her long green skirt. She also wore a long sleeved white shirt with a green t- shirt over it. "Inuyasha, please I hate-" I started before she interrupted, "Formal titles? Me too, call me Kagome." "Okay Kagome. Let's go to your classroom."I said grasping her hand and leading her out.  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
Kagome-  
I ran down the halls with Inuyasha, unaware of where exactly I was headed. I was at the school to teach writing classes, and to give love advice to the school newspaper. I never had much luck in love, but I'd try. He brought me to an unused classroom, turned on the lights, and shut the door behind him. "Kagome... Do you remember? Kikyo? I left her ten years ago... because 16 year old me fell in love with a 14 year old orphan." he said. I looked at his face.  
  
His gold eyes reminded me of the boy who helped me, ten years ago. He wore a lab jacket over a black tee and jeans. I touched his silvery hair. "I never stopped loving you Inuyasha...." I said looking up at him. He smiled. "I have waited for this day for 10 years, Kag... just one thing though... No one except your best friend can be told about this." he said, before locking the door and turning off the lights. He held my face in his hands, and kissed me. I kissed him back, more passionately. (a/n: don't worry if it were to go past that I'd imply it, but I wont write explicit stuff!)  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
Later that day at Kagome and Sango's apartment.  
Souta and Kohaku were around town with Sango's only other friend, Miroku. "Kagome... so why were you late coming back on your first day?" Sango asked her best friend. "Do you remember when I told you about the 16 year old who stole my heart post depression?" Kagome asked. "Yeah... Why?" Sango asked. "He's loved me for the past ten years also. He recognized the picture of me with Souta and my fatherly figures. Coincidently we made out in my new classroom." Kagome said.  
  
"What?! You made out with not only a guy you haven't seen in ten years, but also in a very prestigious school?!" Sango asked. "You can not tell anyone this... What so ever... It was Inuyasha Hanyou. The founder and principal of Spirit of the Skies." Kagome said blushing redder than a tomato. "No... you are lying....Oh my god! You aren't! You really did!" Sango exclaimed. "I have a date tonight, so when Miroku gets her with Kohaku and Souta, make him help you baby-sit. I'm going to shower and change quick so watch for Hentai Miroku." Kagome said, heading to the bathroom.  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
Same Time, Downtown, Miroku's car.  
  
Miroku was talking on a cell phone, semi- stuck in traffic.  
  
[Inuyasha... you are weird. Why are you being so giddy?] (Miroku)  
  
{You know the girl I fell for when I was 16?} (Inuyasha)  
  
[Yes.... You still love her right?]  
  
{Yes. She's the new teacher over here. Don't tell anyone this Miroku...}  
  
[Tell anyone what, Inuyasha?]  
  
{That we made out on her desk today, cuz she loves me still}  
  
[Traffic's moving... I gotta go... Go Sango's brother and *static* brother.]  
  
{Pick up Maiya at the vet... I have a date}  
  
[K... bye]  
  
{Bye}  
Miroku hung up and speed off towards the girls' apartment.  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
In front of Kagome and Sango's apartment.  
  
Inuyasha came up in front of the apartment in a white limo. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that read Army of One in gold, a white lab type coat, and a pair of khaki colored pants. He had a bouquet of red roses with one golden colored rose in the middle. He had a necklace box in his coat pocket. He walked up to Kagome's door. He knocked. Shouts could be heard from outside. Shouts like "Souta, I've got it "and "Kohaku! Leave Kagome alone were heard. Finally someone answered, and it wasn't Sango, Souta, Kohaku, or Kagome. "Whoa... Miroku ..what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked, a little scared.  
  
"Miroku! Why'd you answer the damn door!" a girl's voice sounded. A face was put to the voice. A girl, slightly older than Kagome, wearing a pair of flannel pajamas walked behind Miroku. "Do you know each other?" the girl asked. "Wandering hand" Inuyasha said. Sango caught Miroku's hand and then proceeded to hit him. "Sango! Quit beating up your boyfriend and feed these two! I gotta go. Miroku! One word of advice, when I have a date, don't answer my door. Oh and before I forget Miroku, when you bring a cat over here, bring it some food also!" Kagome said. She took the bouquet from Inuyasha, then handed them to Sango, and they went into the limo.  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__- End of Chapter 1. Like or no?  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
||  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
||  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
||  
  
|  
  
| \/ Review please! 


	2. Awake

Hello everyone, sorry for the late update.. And thank you for AmazingKiss for your help, you should know exactly what I mean. Anyway here's the new chapter.. Hope I don't confuse you.  
  
Kagome-  
  
I woke up in the feudal era, confused by my dream. I was a teacher… Inuyasha a… a… Inuyasha had started up a school. Inuyasha suddenly came over to me. "Kagome… What's a teacher?" he asked. "Inuyasha, did you have it too?" I asked him. "Where I kissed you in a classroom?" he asked. "Ummm… yeah…" I said blushing. He blushed too. "Inuyasha… why are you blushing?" I asked. "Ummm… I'm going out in my tree…" he said, leaving Kaede's hut. I sighed. 'I love that hanyou' I thought, before going back to sleep.   
  
Back to the Dreams  
  
Kagome-  
  
I was dirt poor and lived under a half inu-youkai named Inuyasha. I'd been his 'slave' for seven years now. In that time I'd learned to love him, although his feeling were on miko named Kikyo… It was wrong to fall for a demon, half or not, even if you were his or her slave. I kept my feelings secret, even to my two friends, who were also slaves, Sango and Shippo. (were you expecting Miroku?) I'm sure Sango could tell though. My master, however, had secrets of his own I knew…  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
I was a lowly master to my slaves, treating them as equals when no one else was around. I'd been betrayed by my miko girl, Kikyo, but I kept her around so no one would know I'd fallen for a lowly slave girl, although I'm pretty sure my monk, Miroku knew. He was my closet friend after all. I decided I'd take Kagome, my slave girl; away for slavery, away from youkai, away from danger, although every demon would be after me to kill Kagome and I. I would follow through with my plan, so through time and space, Kagome would be mine.  
  
Awake  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
I woke up, trying to sort out the dreams I keep having. I was strange enough that Kagome was having them too, but I was sure I knew what they meant. They must mean that Kagome and I were destined. Destined to be together. Kagome walked out of the hut. "Did you have another dream, this one about being my slave?" I asked her. She nodded. I jumped down from the tree and grasped her hand. I started walking, pulling her along. 'I love that human' I thought.  
  
"Kagome? Do you believe in fate?" I asked her as I walked towards the Goshinboku. "I do… if it weren't for fate, I'd be in my bed at home, with my only worry being about if some pop star was going to get married or not. If it weren't for fate, I'd never have fallen in love with you.." Kagome said. "What? Did you just say you loved me?" I asked. She gasped and covered her mouth. "I kinda hope you did.." I said to her. "I did… is my love unrequited?" she asked . "No.." I said. Then I did something against my style. I kissed her.   
  
Kagome-  
  
Inuyasha caught me saying I loved him. I felt stupid so I asked him if my love was unrequited. "No.." he said. The he'd did something I'd been waiting for, for a long time. He kissed me. I kissed him back. And that moment was filled with so much passion. That was until Kouga decided to come into the picture.  
  
A/N: It's a cliffy… do you like it? smiles Please Review!  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
AmazingKiss (ff.net): you'll hunt me? Hope you liked scenario 1!  
  
InuyashaKogaRULZ (ff.net): it is isn't it?  
  
Shaysix16 (mm.org): I am updating!  
  
cerridwen heron (ff.net): I know they wouldn't! I had to make a mix in there  
  
DragonsMaster21 (ff.net): thank you very much!  
  
me() (ff.net): thank you VERY much but ya didn't need to be so excited (not that I'm complaining!)   
  
Kyla smiles 


End file.
